


Birthday Weekend In

by tstrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstrash/pseuds/tstrash
Summary: So I've gotten alot of requests to do a sequel to my last fic about hpc ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/11974401 ) and so this is what I came up with, with the help of some public sightings, Scott's birthday and Tessa's instagram story. Enjoy!





	Birthday Weekend In

HPC is over. The stress of showing new programs is over. The feedback was good, but they have lots to work on before the official start of the season. They had a long and restful night, leading into the morning that was Scott’s 30th birthday. He thought he had everything he could’ve wished for on his birthday when he woke up next to Tessa and saw her waiting for him to pry his eyes open before she bombarded him by yelling happy birthday and peppering kisses all over his face. But apparently that wasn’t his gift. He didn’t need a gift from her, she was his gift. Still laying in bed, waiting for her first surprise of breakfast in bed to be delivered up to their room they talked about how it felt to be 30, what he wanted to do with his year and stuff you would usually talk about on your birthday.

“You’re so old” she teased him. 

“If I’m so old, then why are you sleeping with me?”

“I take it back…” She’s got a bashful smile covering her face. “I can’t wait for you to get your gifts.”

“Tess, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“But I wanted to. So I did.”

Breakfast showed up with champagne, which led to sex, which led to cuddling, eventually leading to round two in the shower, before Tessa had revealed that his next gift was an  
afternoon with Patrick and Andrew.

It was awesome. The three of them together again doing guys stuff in Toronto. Just spending time with the friends he barely gets to see was one of the best gifts ever. You can’t  
replace quality time with buddies over material items ever. He was back from his whirlwind afternoon to find his bags packed and ready to go, leaving Tessa to spill his next present.

“Where are we going? I thought we weren’t leaving till tomorrow…” He walked into the room, noticed their bags packed and saw Tessa laying on the bed, enjoying a book.

“I had a different plan in mind.. I hope that’s okay with you” she peered up from over her book, using her teasing tone to get him interested in the idea.

“You’re lucky I trust you as much as I do.” He went over to the bed and did a superman jump onto it, half landing on Tessa, causing her to break out into a fit of laughter. He wrapped her up into a bear hug as their laying on the bed. “When do we leave?”

“Flight is at 5:30, so we have to head out soon” she said as she cradled his head closer to her chest.

“Ugh, fine. I just want to stay like this forever. Can we do this kind of thing where were going?” this thing referring to the constant affection and cuddling and desire to be with each other. 

“I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time” she smirks and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

It’s Friday evening and they are heading to the airport to spend Scott’s birthday somewhere they don’t often get to visit. Ottawa was a quick and almost pointless flight but it was necessary for them so they could meet up with his family in time for their dinner reservation downtown he didn’t know was happening. Everyone came in. His brothers, his cousins, his parents, and even some of his friends made the trip, trying to make his 30th birthday special. Tessa and his mom were quite the planners making it easy to get everyone together for the occasion. Escaping the Ottawa airport quickly was a blessing, putting them ahead of schedule, giving them time to head to the hotel to drop their bags for the night. Lucky for Tessa, while she was booking the room, the hotel everyone was staying at only had one bed king suites left. A sleepover for a night, in a hotel, on his birthday? Perfect. The room is spacious and has a gorgeous view of downtown, and putting them in walking distance of the restaurant.

“Okay next present time” Tessa says as she opens her suitcase, digging for the red dress she packed away secretly for this occasion.

“I mean I love this place, but why Ottawa? And how long are we staying? ”

“Just till tomorrow. Your birthday isn’t over after today you know… and it’s just different, and we haven’t been here for a while!” Tessa came up with this excuse, but it was actually his moms idea. “Okay so were going for dinner in like 30 minutes.” She glanced down at her watch, realizing she had less time to get ready than she thought.

“Where are we going tomorrow? How fancy do I need to dress?” Scott asks as he plops his suitcase down on his side of the bed on the floor.

“It’s a pretty nice place I think, and just back to Montreal. I left your last gift there. ” She left the dress out of his sight figuring she was about to answer some of his questions. 

“So a dress shirt and a tie?” he ignored the last gift thing and figured he would come back to that later. 

“I would say so”

“Just pick my outfit out, Tess. Everyone knows I’ll look better if you do”  
She’s smiling at him as she walks over to his suitcase, going through the minimal options she has to work with but comes out with a dress shirt and a tie, some nice pants and matching shoes! An accomplishment for Scott to bring shoes that match. “It’s not like it’s going to matter what I wear. You’re already way more beautiful than I am.”  
Tessa’s cheeks are flushed as she helps tie his tie properly. He always has an issue with getting it the right length, but thank God for Tessa and her many years of experience tying ties. She reached up onto her tiptoes, licking her lips then placing a kiss against his as she finished up with his tie, letting her lips linger for a little while and slowly running her hands down his chest. 

“What are you going to wear?” Scott asked in between kisses. 

“Something that’ll bring you to your knees” she went right back to kissing him, not giving him anytime to react.  
She went over to her suitcase, snatched the dress and ran to the bathroom, hoping he wouldn’t see it before her big reveal to him very shortly after. As he’s standing there dressed and ready in the middle of the hotel room, Tessa’s voice comes from the bathroom.

“Scott?”

“Yeah babe?”

“I could use your help” 

Scott walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door lightly to let her know he was there. She opened the door and he was hit with one of the most beautiful sights he thought he could ever imagine. Her hair perfectly wavy, laying down her back and her black heels, pumping her up to perfect kissing height. But that red dress, almost brought him to his knees. The lace hugged all her curves and stopped right below above the knee, forcing him to think about the best way to take that damn dress off. She turned around to show him where her back was coming out of the undone zipper. He couldn’t help himself but run his fingers along her curves, slowly inching his way in closer. 

“Can you zip me up?” she asked bashfully. He complied immediately, but letting his hands continue to run their way up and down her back. Placing kisses to her shoulders and neck and ears, she leaned into every one, forcing them to linger, leaving her stuck in her place. His hands were wrapped around her waist from behind at this point and he had no intention of letting go until she looked at her watch again and decided that they could pick this up later. She applied some matching red lipstick and winked at him as she led him out the door, explaining that they were walking to dinner because it only was a couple blocks away.  
Everyone is already at the restaurant, complying with the plan that was put in place. Tessa and Scott arrive and before he notices any of his friends and family tucked away in the corner, she leaned over whispering something to him. 

“Ready for your next present?” she walked him over to the back corner of the bougie restaurant, witnessing his friends and family attack him with hugs and kisses and birthday wishes as Tessa and his mom stood back and watched it all unfold. He was having a blast. All of his favorite people in one place. The rareness of this situation was there and he took it all in all night. They had dinner and they drank lots of wine, he had amazing conversations with his buddies and his cousins and he was so wrapped up in the pure joy he got from the feeling of home away from home. He made it his mission to talk to everyone that showed up, which took him almost the whole night. Tessa didn’t mind. This is why she threw this together, he needed this. As Tessa is chatting with one of Scott’s cousins and her boyfriend and some other people who casually gathered around to be in on the conversation, she noticed Scott coming across the room directly to the group she was in. 

“Hey everyone, sorry to disrupt but I need a minute with this one” referring to Tessa as he put his hand out for her to take as she excused herself from the group and stepped through the little circle they had created. He led her down a hallway of the almost empty restaurant with no help from their big and loud group, stopped and turned to face her. He kissed her lightly in an attempt to not transfer her lipstick over to him, getting busted yet another time by yet another family member or friend. He pressed his forehead to hers and had a huge smile on his face. 

“Thank you” he whispered against his lips. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“This has been the best birthday ever”

“It’s not over yet” she smirked and leaned in for another kiss this time getting a little bit of lipstick on the corner of his mouth. She took her thumb and wiped it off as best as she could but someone would notice. Whatever.  
The party was dying down as the wine was draining from the bottles. Everyone was slowly trickling back to the hotel and finding their way to their rooms. He had promised his parents and brothers a brunch date in the morning, accompanied by Tessa of course. Tessa had found some of Scott’s friends to walk back with and he was savoring the moments he had with his brothers. They got back to the hotel and bid each other a goodnight as they would trickle off the elevator onto their respective floors, leaving Tessa and Scott in the elevator at the end. Before they could get up to their floor, Tessa had taken off her shoes.  
“My feet are killing me” she said as she rubbed her sore feet. The elevator dinged when it reached their floor and Scott scooped Tessa up into a fireman’s carry all the way back to their room where he wasted no time taking that dress off of her. 

"I've been thinking about doing this all night" he said against her neck as he unzipped her dress and lead a trail of kisses down to her chest as her dress fell to the floor.

"Mhmm.." she let herself get weak with every kiss.

This was some of the most amazing sex they have ever had. It was passionate, angsty, sensual, hot, and tender. Everything birthday sex should be. They would take turns pleasuring the other until they came and recovered, and went back at it again. It was 3 am before they had decided that they should call it a night. Neither of them wanted to, but that thought of brunch lingered over his head. They were cuddled in tight, making it relatively easy to fall asleep.  
They woke up tangled in the sheets and in each other. Her legs were perfectly wound up in his and his hand was just by her head, but on her hair.

“Best birthday ever” 

“It’s still not over”

They figured that taking turns showering was best for preparing to control themselves around his family at brunch. It went smooth, they sat next to each other. His hand didn’t leave her thigh the entire time until Scott needed to hold two utensils. His family was getting the idea. They didn’t say anything, they know Scott is an adult and he and Tessa can make a decision about their relationship status or whatever they needed to talk about to make it work. Tessa and Scott mentioned that they talk together a lot when one of his brothers brought up the idea of being together. They didn't fully ignore his comment, they just played it off as having more to do with the impending Olympic season coming up and to take in every moment.  And if this was the way they wanted to do it, together, then that's how it would go. No one pushed the idea farther and they continued to enjoy the company and brunch.  
His time was over with his family before he knew it. Usually they would spend the labour day weekend all together with the Virtue clan as well back in London, but skating calls and training is the top of Tessa and Scott's priority list, so they headed back to Montreal early that afternoon. 

 

"Okay now I'm dying to know why my birthday isn't over yet" he leaned over to her putting his head on her shoulder, playing it off as trying to get a better view out of the airplane window. 

"Since you've been a good sport and haven't asked a lot of questions, I'll give you a little hint" she whispered back.

Then the notice came up that they were making their descent into the Montreal area. Scott sat back up, looking at Tessa waiting for her to finish her thought. 

"My place tonight, you don't need to bring anything except a good attitude" she smiled at him and sealed it one of her little giggles that always sent him over the moon. 

Scott didn't even get a chance to stop on his floor before making his way up to Tessa's place. He was too excited to see what the evening had in store. He dropped his bags in the hall closet that had a side left out for his stuff. Tessa went off to her room, putting away some of her stuff from the weekend. Came out of her bedroom wearing sweats and a tank top, no makeup and hair up. This was her most beautiful form to him. He stopped what he was doing to take in all of her beauty, looking at the loose strand that fell along the side of her face, and the way she rocked yoga pants almost better then the red dress the night before. 

"Wow, I mean if this has to do with my birthday surprise, then I am sold" commenting on her look for the night.

"You got me. Your next gift is a night in, but I do need your help with something..." she said as she bit her lip. 

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was gonna surprise you by making dinner and playing this whole cute chef thing but you know I can't cook and I'm starving, so will you make it?" she's up against his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. "Please?" her beautiful green eyes pleading up at him. 

"I really would like to see the whole cute chef thing, but I agree. I am also very hungry. " he bent down and kissed her, almost in disbelief she was going to try and cook. 

Dinner was ready in no time. Scott had some major kitchen skills Tessa could get used to and would be helpful if they kept up their domestic (platonic) living situation. As dinner was being served, Tessa turned on Netflix and found a movie she had never watched before but thought it could be fun. Dinner was quick and Scott changed into sweats and a muscle shirt almost copying Tessa's look for the evening.

"Now for my final gift, were staying in and watching a movie and being complete dorks, volia!" Tessa said as she spread her arms out across to reveal the movie of her choice, High Strung.

"Oh boy" Scott put his palm to his forehead but couldn't help but laugh at how excited and cute Tessa looked. 

They were messing around the whole time. It started with cuddling, then Tessa would get up to re enact a move and then they would kiss a bit, and then she would force Scott to take a picture of her doing said move, and then she would get Scott up and trying the move and it was an all around blast for both of them. The movie was over and they were both exhausted from everything the last couple days threw at them. Scott was laying on the couch with Tessa nestled into his side.

He let out a long sigh and then a smile. "Best birthday ever."

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha my shipper mind goes crazy with a little bit of help from the fandom and Tessa herself. Not a lot of dialogue but I'm kinda liking the style because it gives you guys more to think about how you want to :)


End file.
